


The first meeting

by kjs_s



Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-11-22 07:34:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11375556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjs_s/pseuds/kjs_s
Summary: Stanley invites LeFou over for lunch with his sisters





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kisho](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kisho/gifts).



LeFou had spent all his life in the shadow of his best friend. Everyone that was around them didn’t pay attention to him. Actually, none of them even knew his real name. They were there only for Gaston and LeFou was used to it. Following his friend in order not to be alone was his everyday life. He didn’t have anyone else to talk to. That was the case until today at least.

Stanley was overly excited about transferring to a new college. Even if his previous one was only on the other side of the city, he was thrilled to meet new people. He wanted to go to this college in the first place but it took some time for his athletic scholarship to be processed. It was a scholarship on fencing that was his passion.

During his first week, he decided to check out some of the other clubs and not just head straight to the fencing one. He knew he would end up spending all his free time there anyways. On Friday he chose to finally appear there. And that’s when he met LeFou.

Everyone in the club was busy practicing but LeFou. What he was doing was, watching the others sword fighting and planning the rest of his day. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Gaston charming his fans with stories of the adventures he had on a mission, with the organization he was volunteering with.  LeFou was still making a list of all the homework he had to start when someone entered the room making a loud noise on his step.  He raised his eyes and saw the newcomer making his way to the instructor and talking to him.

The instructor introduced Stanley as a very skilled new member of the club, and then let him practice for a while before he would start teaching a new defense technique.

Stanley started fighting one of the best members of the club. He was so proficient that he was making it hard for the older member to defeat him. In the matter of fact, he managed to be victorious in the end.

LeFou had spent the whole match watching them and admiring Stanley’s talent in fencing. It was the first time he had witnessed someone moving around with such grace and, in a rare emerge of confidence, approached Stanley to congratulate him on his win.

‘’Excuse me… you’re Stanley, right? I just saw you fighting and I just wanted to say you were excellent. I haven’t seen anyone else fencing like that.’’ LeFou smiled shyly at the new guy and tried to turn so he would leave.

‘’Thank you so much. I have been doing this for years so I can only hope I’m good at it. And what is your name?’’ He asked looking a little bashful since he wasn’t used to having people praise him.

‘’Sorry, right, I’m LeFou. Nice to meet you. And believe me, I have seen everyone else here practicing and you are way better than most of them.’’

‘’I appreciate your words, LeFou. And what about you? Don’t you fight? Did your boyfriend convince you to join the club?’’ He said looking over at Gaston. It was normal for him to presume that they were dating, considering he had noticed them being close from the moment he entered the room.  


‘’Who?’’ He looked to the direction Stanley’s view was focused. ‘’Oh, no Gaston is not my boyfriend, he is my best friend.’’ Stanley noticed that he only refused Gaston being his boyfriend; he didn’t become defensive over the assumptions on his sexuality.

‘’But the answer to your question is yes, I only joined because of him.  I completely understand why you would assume that. I’m aware that I look like I don’t belong here.’’ He sighed embarrassed by his demeanor.

‘’No, I didn’t mean it like that. It’s just that you seem a little bit uncomfortable around the swords. Like you are afraid to get hurt or prefer to be someplace else.’’ He was hoping that he didn’t insult LeFou and he would want to speak to him again.

‘’The truth is that I did only join because Gaston did. You see, he is my only friend and I wanted to join the same clubs. I would probably feel lonely by myself in my dorm and I thought maybe in the club I would meet new people. Besides, nobody would join the club I would find interesting.’’ He looked at Stanley’s expression to determine whether or not he was making the conversation awkward.

‘’But I do sometimes feel like I want to be elsewhere. You are absolutely right about that.’’ He gave him a sincere smile because he felt connected to him. At that moment he felt like he could easily trust Stanley.

‘’Well if you mean right now I was planning to have lunch after I sign all my papers for the registration.  If you want to, feel free to join me. I would really love to talk to you some more.’’ He was a little apprehensive not to scare him off.

‘’I don’t have many people to spend time with around here either so we could become friends if you want to.’’

‘So, I will go see the instructor. I will be in the cafeteria if you choose to come and eat with me. Otherwise, I will see you again here on Monday.’’  With that, he left LeFou considering what to do. After a while, he decided to join Stanley for lunch and leave Gaston to his admirers.

 


	2. meeting some of the family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stanley invites LeFou over for lunch with his sisters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I took the triplets names from this https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_Disney%27s_Beauty_and_the_Beast_characters#The_Triplets

The lunch they had together was great for both of them. They were in the dining center for two hours and they ended up discussing many topics but mostly about themselves. LeFou revealed to his new friend how he met Gaston and became friends at elementary school when he scared of some older kids that were bullying LeFou. He also told Stanley that his major was political science but he wasn’t sure what he wanted to do with it after graduation. Stanley on the other hand, couldn’t help but ramble about his family and how close they were. His parents were so proud of his scholarship and they used to attend all his fencing matches. His younger sisters would attend the same college in a year and he would get the chance to become the overprotective big brother. As for his future plans, Stanley knew that probably fencing wouldn’t be a life career for him, even though his wildest dream is an Olympic medal, and he would probably use the fashion degree he was planning on getting. He would become the best fashion designer from his hometown.

Two weeks afterward and after having spent a lot of time together LeFou woke up one morning hoping to see Stanley and tell him about a trip to France to watch a fencing competition. He was planning to propose that trip to their instructor. He eventually spotted him talking with three beautiful, young looking girls and hugging them. He looked the happiest LeFou had ever seen him.

‘’LeFou, come over. Hi me friend, how are you are? I want you to meet my sisters; I believe I have talked to you a lot about them. This is Elise, my other half in the future fashion duo.’’ He started the introduction but was cut short by his impatient middle sister.

‘’I am Eliana and this is Eloise but I’m sure our brother has told you a few things about us already. Like he has told us many things about you. Seriously he hasn’t stopped talking about you these past weeks.’’ She shook LeFou’s hand, who was a little startled by the three girls surrounding him.

‘’He has mentioned you many times, nice to meet you ladies. I will let you have your family time, Stanley I will see you at practice tomorrow.’’ He turned to leave but was stopped by Eliana who insisted he would join them for lunch.

During their meal, the triplets found a chance to get to know their brother’s friend a little more.

‘’So, if you don’t mind me asking why does everyone call you LeFou? I understand what it means and that it must be some sort of nickname. I just can’t seem to grasp the reasoning behind it. You know what, forget I asked I’m sorry.’’ Eloise shyly questioned him while Stanley was staring at her hoping she would stop talking. He was scared she would embarrass LeFou with her nosiness and he thought the question was a little rude.

‘’I don’t mind at all Eloise. Yes, it is a nickname meaning the fool and it was stuck on me during high school. I was always inclined to the arts because of my parents that are both drama teachers. I used to perform in school plays as a kid but I am not as involved with it now. I did consider joining the drama club but I had a feeling I would not be that good at it. Nevertheless, my first role in a school play was to play the fool. You can imagine the role I was playing, the goofy character whose only purpose was to make others laugh at him. I also had these flamboyant mismatched clothes, like balloon trousers and a jacket with an enormous pink bow on it.’’ He took a bite out of his food giving the others the opportunity to grasp the ridiculousness of his outfit.

‘’Well my character was supposed to be inspired by one of Shakespeare’s and be English. Since it was my first attempt at acting, I was so nervous that I ended up speaking with this obviously fake way deep French accent without a reason. So we ended up improvising some of the play around my weird French character and one of my classmates called him LeFou so it stuck and they all started calling me that. My name is Etienne by the way but you can call me any way you want to.’’

‘’I will call you by your real name, and you should too Stanley. Calling him a fool just because everyone else does is extremely rude.’’ Elise reprimanded her brother.

‘’You are right, I am so sorry.’’ He apologized to his friend.

‘’It’s fine Stanley. I don’t mind you calling me with my nickname. But enough about me, Stanley told me you girls are also involved in competitive sports. Wart sort of sports?’’ LeFou tried to turn the conversation to the girls because he wasn’t too comfortable with the attention to himself.

Eliana smirked at her brother and found the chance to talk about her favorite topic, herself. ‘’Yes, we are all in a synchronized swimming team with two more girls. We practice all the time because we are preparing to take part in the next Olympic Games. We aspire to be competing there hopefully alongside Stanley who would be there with the national fencing team. And who knows, maybe we will decorate our house with four medals. You would be there cheering for us right?’’ She smiled widely trying to make LeFou realize she was trying to make him a part of their little group.

‘’Of course, I would be there applauding all four of you.’’ He looked over at Stanley wondering why the other man has never expressed his expectation before.

The five of them continued their lunch for hours before LeFou had to leave because he had a class to attend.

‘’I am really delighted to have met you ladies. I hope I will get to see you again as soon as possible. Stanley, I will see you tomorrow at our language class. Goodbye ladies, and have a safe trip back home tomorrow.’’

When he was leaving them, he looked back and noticed Stanley looking his way. He thought that he was not looking at him, maybe something behind him. His sisters were talking to him; it looked more like teasing in fact and giggling. Whatever they were talking about it obviously made Stanley embarrassed enough to blush.


End file.
